Aku benci hujan
by Spectrume
Summary: "Aku benci hujan" itulah yang sering kukatakan jika hujan. Tapi mungkinkah dirinya akan mengubah rasa benciku pada hujan? /bad sum/ fic challage from my friend "hujan"/ cover not mine/ oneshoot


Aku benci hujan

Desclaimer: aku cuma punya mirae. Yang lainnya punya cheritz

Warning: sumpah OOC bin alay banget. Kalo mual cepet ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

Original POV

*di depan pintu utama universitas -aulahapanamanya- yoosung

 _Zrazsh!_

Hujan, akhir akhir ini memang sering hujan.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika hujan?

Senang? Sedih? Atau kesal?

Tapi yang pasti, kalian tak akan membencinya kan?

Tapi tidak dengan perempuan yang akan membuka payung untuk berjalan dengannya. ya, dengannya

.

MC POV

' _menyebalkan, kenapa pas baru pulang kampus sih, hujannya_ _?!'_ Pikirku sembari melihat hujan yang deras

' _Masa sih... aku harus pulang dengannya lagi? apa aku langsung pulang duluan saja ya_?' Pikirku lagi

"MC!"

Aku menoleh, melihat seniorku yang memanggilku. Yaampun, sepertinya aku memang sedang sial hari ini

"Ah... Ada apa ya?" Ucapku sambil mencoba santai

"Kau bawa payung, kan? Bareng dong~"

 _sungguh, aku sudah mengatakannya. ralat, aku sudah **sangat** sering mengatakannya kepada seniorku yang bernama yoosung kim ini untuk membawa payung karena akhir akhir ini sering hujan. tapi, apakah ia benar benar bodoh sampai selalu lupa membawa payung sampai aku harus pulang bersamanya?_

"Kau lupa lagi? Aku sudah sering bilang kan?"

"Kau tak tahu betapa sibuknya mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Aku selalu buru buru berangkat karena tidur pagi. tugasku itu banyak sekali"

"Kau Pembohong, yoosung kim" "mungkin memang ada tugas. Tapi pasti selebihnya kau habiskan dengan bermain LOLOL kan?"

"U-Uh... Wangja~ jangan ketus begitu dong~. Aku akan mencoba untuk membawa payung begitu mau hujan... Jangan gitu dong~"

 _sebetulnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan harus pulang bersamanya. bahkan, walupun itu orang asing aku akan tetap membiarkan orang itu berjalan denganku dibawah payung -walaupun biasanya itu adalah perempuan- apalagi aku mengenalnya dan dia adalah orang yang kusukai?_

 _tapi... akhir akhir ini aku merasa keberatan bersama denganya. karena orang yang kusukai, sudah menyukai orang lain yang bukan diriku_

 _._

Original POV

Sekarang, mau tak mau perempuan itu harus merelakan dirinya untuk pulang bersama seniornya yang -mungkin pura pura- lupa membawa payung

Memang seharusnya tak masalah. Toh mereka punya apartemen yang cukup dekat dan sering berkunjung ke apartemen satu sama lain.

Awalnya, mereka sudah akrab seperti pacaran. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika sang senior mulai berbicara...

"Hujan itu menyenangkan ya! Aku suka hujan. Mengingatkanku padanya sih..." Ucap sang pisces itu dengan ceria

Berkebalikan dengan sang perempuan. Ia hanya terus melangkah sambil menunduk. Tak ingin ekspresi lemahnya dilihat oleh senior kesayangannya

"Aku suka jika hujan. Membuatku ingat dengan kebaikannya, senyumannya. Ugh..." Lanjutnya tampa melihat sang perempuan. Sang perempuan yang sebetulnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"Aku berharap, semoga besok besok sering hujan. Karna aku sangat suka hujan"

"Aku benci. Sangat benci jika hujan" kata sang perempuan mulai membuka mulut

"Eh?!"

"Ya, aku sangat membenci hujan" ucap gadis itu, membuat sang laki laki berbaju biru mengangkat wajah sang perempuan. Terlihat sudah matanya yang merah dan dipenuhi air mata di pelupuknya. Penuh kesedihan dan amarah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membicarakan orang lain didepanku?! Kenapa kau tak memperhatikanku?! Kenapa?!"

"Hei, MC. Kau aneh, seperti sedang cemburu saj-"

"Ya! Aku cemburu, karena aku suka padamu! Aku muak mendengar deskripsi perempuan sempurna yang sangat jauh dengan diriku ini." Kata gadis itu sembari menjauh perlahan sehingga air hujan mulai membasahi rambut coklat lurus miliknya itu

Pada saat itu juga, hujan menjadi semakin deras dan gemuruh semakin keras dan sering terdengar. Mengambarkan hati sang gadis sekarang

"Kalau kau tak mau bawa payung. Ambil saja payung ini. Aku bisa beli baru." Ucapnya lalu berbalik, berniat untuk berlari menembus hujan karena dirinya yang sudah terlanjur basah

Greb!

Seseorang memeluk gadis yang baru mulai berlari itu dari belakang. Dengan sangat erat

"Hah... Aku memang tak jago kode kodean.." "Kau salah, justru orang yang kudeskripsikan tiap kita pulang bersama. Itu **kamu...** " kata laki laki itu berbisik didekat kuping sang gadis sambil menekankan kata ' _kamu_ '

"Ja-jadi maksudnya..."

"Deskripsi jelasnya ini. Perempuan yang kusukai adalah orang yang selalu bersamaku hanya saat hujan dan mambuatku dapat satu payung bersamanya. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik" kata laki laki bermarga Kim ini sambil memutar balikan tubuh sang gadis bernama MC itu "dan orang yang kusukai, adalah orang yang kutatap sekarang"

Dalam hati sang gadis. Rasanya kebenciannya pada hujan sirna tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia

Walaupun masih ada yang tersisa di hati ini

 _tes..._

Tiba tiba air keluar dari mata sang gadis. Tampa disadari pemilik air mata itu sendiri

Ajaibnya, Yoosung menyadarinya. Dan mencium air mata yang -seharusnya- telah tercampur dengan air hujan. Walaupun sekarang hujun sudah mulai tergantikan dengan gerimis

"Maaf... Aku salah paham" kata MC dengan nada menyesal

"Bagaimana? Kau masih membenci hujan?"

"Aku akan sangat membenci hujan jika kau tak mencintaiku"

Yoosung hanya bisa diam. Tersenyum lembut dan membisikan sesuatu

"Akan kubuat kau mencintai hujan dengan cintaku padamu"

Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, saat itu pula pelangi muncul. Seolah ikut bahagia dengan kelurusan salah paham yang melahirkan cinta diantara mereka

Kadang sesuatu yang buruk bukanlah sebuah akhir, tapi awal dari cerita indah

END

Note from me:

Yey! Lunas sudah fic challange dengan tema "hujan" yang diberikan oleh temanku beberapa minggu yang lalu

Maaf jika tulisan dan ceritanya hancur. Karena dibuat dadakan (idenya juga dadakan)

Jadi, kalo gregetan pengen kritik atau kasih saran lakuin aja. Saya gak ngelarang kok

Maafkan jika ada kesalahan kata. Manusia tak ada yang sempurna (digebukin)

Tuliskan kesan kalian di kolom review ya~ See you next time~


End file.
